When a Psycho Loves a Monster
by Vagitis
Summary: She's charming, sexy, and extremely deadly. For the first time in his life he'll understand the meaning of lust and maybe even love – Knives x OC…some VxM later chapters? M for language/sex/gore
1. Chapter 1: The Newly Weds

**Hello ya'll, as you probably already know I don't own Trigun or any of its characters.**

**Before you begin reading, I must warn you that there will be graphic violence and sex scenes hence the MA rating. I couldn't imagine Knives with any woman who wasn't as psychotic as he was so here's my take on a psychopath falling in love and hopefully you'll enjoy every moment of it. Please feel free to message me if there's any editing that needs to be done.**

**P.S. Forgive me if I'm not true to the anime or the manga…this is a fanfic after all but I'll try my best to be true to the characters.**

* * *

><p>She wasn't human, he could sense it. Her molecular structure was unlike any other being in this spider infested planet, and he wanted her… The creature was feared by many; though she was not given credit for the mass murders she had committed. The newspapers had attributed the series of murders that had been committed over a span of seven years to a gang of bandits but Knives knew better. He had sensed her presence for a long time but it wasn't until recently that he decided to send Legato to investigate; she would be perfect for his Gung Ho Guns.<p>

The murders were all very similar, wealthy men found dead the morning after their wedding night, their brides gone missing along with a considerable sum of their riches. Each of the men's bodies' was totally dismembered and the rooms were usually covered in their blood, the women gone missing had no connection to each other which is what led reporters and police officers to believe it was bandits. But it was a little more interesting than that, from the evidence that Legato had uncovered it was clear to Knives that all the missing brides were the same woman and she was responsible for the murders. But unlike the usual con woman she had one advantage over them all, a special gift, something that allowed her to manipulate her outer appearance.

Legato was in charge of bringing this perfect specimen to him, Knives needed to find out more about her even if it meant allowing her into his inner circle. He had to find out what she was and where she came from.

* * *

><p>"Oh Darling, I love you so much but I'm feeling quite exhausted; could we not leave the consummation for tomorrow morning?" The young beautiful bride asked as she pouted at her husband. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her body pressed against his, and she stared into his eyes intensely. He sighed out loud, he just couldn't win. She was too beautiful and elegant, such a fragile looking little thing, how could he ever harm her or force her to do anything against her will.<p>

"Very well, Mistress. We'll do whatever you please," The man replied. He was as tall as she was and quite pudgy, he was in his mid-forties, the hair on his balding head was just beginning to show some white. This was his third time married and the age difference between him and his new bride was greater than it had been in his two previous marriages. He didn't have the same vigor he had in his youth so he wasn't too disappointed with his bride's resistance, as a matter of fact he did enjoy sex much more in the mornings so it wasn't so bad at all.

"You're very sweet; now let us go to bed." She leaned in and kissed her husband very tenderly on the cheek.

* * *

><p>It must have been three in the morning when her eyes jotted open, her husband was snoring loudly behind her, his arm laying over her hip.<p>

'_Disgusting fat bastard…' _She thought as she slipped slowly from under his arm, off the bed, and onto the floor.

She stared at him in the darkness for a while. She despised him so much; she couldn't believe it took her so long to gain his trust; it's almost as if this asshole actually thought someone as young and as beautiful as she could marry him purely for love. Her mouth started to twitch with pure rage; she shook her head and took a few deep breaths. She needed to calm down and compose herself. A giant pink lipped grin appeared across her little round pale face, her blue eyes began to shine when she realized…

It was time to party.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest

**Do not own Trigun**

**This chapter is very graphic! So beware, there will be gore.**

* * *

><p>The beautiful bride searched around the room quickly for her steamer trunk, she had to gather the essentials. She pulled out some rope and laid it on the floor then she slowly pulled out a sheathed dagger from one of the pockets, its hilt was white and decorated in gold etchings. She quickly checked the blade and set it next to the rope. She stripped naked and put her clothing inside the trunk, she preferred it this way.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Charles...<em>

_Charles…_

He moaned and tossed his head to the side.

_CHARLES! _

The shriek made him jump, and his eyes flew open. He couldn't see anything and he couldn't move his arms or legs.

"JULIA!"

"...What the fuck is going on?" His breathing became heavy and shaky. He looked around; he couldn't see anything but he felt someone sitting on the bed.

"Who's there? Where's Julia?"

There was no answer, he felt movement on the bed again…it was coming closer, and then he felt the body of a woman sit on his stomach.

"Don't worry, Darling. I'm right here."

Charles sighed in relief.

"Is this some kind of kinky sex game…? Why am I tied up…why are you acting so strange?"

She chuckled and decided it was about time she let him see her; she leaned forward and flicked the switch on the lights. Charles was momentarily blinded by the sudden light, when his eyes finally adjusted they became round with pure terror at what was before him. His mouth gapped, he was unable to speak; he wasn't even sure what was in front of him. This monster couldn't be his wife…

She was humanoid in form but her skin was scaly and a mixture of brown and dark green with hints of red and pink. Protruding from her shoulders and back and even parts of her jaw were pinkish-red spikes. From her very short black hair rose four crimson horns. Even her eyes shot fear into him; they were large and alien-like, the iris was blood red and the sclera (which is usually white in human eyes) was black.

A wide grin appeared on her face as she noticed the immense fear in his fat face.

"Pathetic fool," She whispered before quickly grabbing her sheathed dagger which sat waiting besides her on the bed. She pulled the blade out and in an instance she slashed his throat damaging his vocal cords. The man thrashed his body in agony, blood began to gash from his mouth and neck; he gasped like a fish out of water. She watched him struggle and grunt for a while before dismounting his disgustingly large stomach and slid off the bed. She bent over and from under the bed she pulled out a heavy handbag which she threw next to him. He watched her wide eyed as she opened the bag and took a look at the heap of money within.

"You're probably wondering if this is yours…" she said to him as she closed the bag back up.

"It is, and I'm sure you're probably very curious to find out how I managed to break into your safe…well, it was quite simple you see."

"About a week ago you and I met up for some drinks at your library, remember? Unfortunately for you, I had added a little extra something into your drink that really fucked you up. With your inhibitions lowered and your judgment being as shaky as it was it wasn't very difficult to get you to give me your safe's access code. I pulled all your money out just before our beautiful ceremony," She smiled and winked at him, a bit of rage surfaced through his pain stricken face.

"Well, I guess it's about time I finish you off…I've spent enough time here."

She placed the bag on top of her trunk and walked back to bed. She grabbed the dagger that was left next to him and without hesitation she began plunging it into his stomach, with every stab he groaned. She made sure not to hit any major organ with the first few stabs then finally she put him out of his misery and with both hands thrust all eight inches of the blade into his heart. His body moved around for a while refusing to die, blood gashing from all around his body but eventually he gave up and soon he was dead.

She was breathing heavily from excitement, her arms and chest soaked in blood. She stood there for a few minutes trying to bring herself down from the high, and all of a sudden she felt a presence watching her. She twisted around and saw a tall blue haired man standing next to the door; she pulled the dagger from her deceased husband's chest and ran at the stranger. There was no way she was going to get caught this late in the game, but she didn't get far before her whole body froze.

"…the hell is going on," she spat out.

"Please relax; I'm not here to stop you. I was sent here by my master," Legato reassured her.

She sighed.

"I am here to make you an offer: my master has taken an interest in your skills and…special gifts, he wants you to work for him as a mercenary."

"No…thanks" she panted.

Legato continued, "Hmm…I'm sorry I guess I wasn't being very clear. You really have no choice in the matter, if you do not come with me then I'll be forced to kill you and in the position you are in now it would be too easy for me to do so."

The woman clenched her teeth and grunted in defeat. Legato loosen his hold on her and she fell to her knees.

"Before you gather your things and we go, please tell me your name," Legato said softly as he offered his hand in order to help her up.

"Rubella…" she answered.


	3. Chapter 3: Train Ride

**Disclaimer: Do not own Trigun**

Italics for thinking or telepathic speak

Please R&R! :3

* * *

><p>Rubella and Legato sat across from each other in the coach, with her money they were able to afford first class.<p>

Rubella was disguised in her favorite body: Her skin was pale, her long copper colored hair was tied in a loose braid that fell over her left shoulder, and her hazel eyes were wide and piercing. This body was very curvy and soft, so unlike her true form which was rough and athletic. She wore a white, tight fitting cotton blouse with a high neck and long sleeves to give the illusion that she was protecting her skin from the sun. Her blouse was tucked into her black trousers which cut off under her knee and met with top of her high-heel lace up boots where she hid her dagger. Around her waist was wrapped a belt from where her gun holster hung and in it laid a colt waiting for action.

The trip was going to last three days and the silence was just killing her, she had already spent about two days with Legato waiting for the train to station at the town but she still didn't know exactly what was going on. She had no family or friends to worry about her so no one noticed her disappearance and it seemed pointless to run since he found her so easily. And she quickly realized it didn't matter how she looked, her true self could never be hidden from Legato and his master.

She sighed loudly before turning away from the window and directing her gaze to Legato who had been staring into space for almost an hour.

"_What a weirdo," _she thought before clearing her throat very loudly in order to snap him out of whatever daydream he was consumed in.

There was no response.

"Yo! Freak, wake up."

He shut his eyes for a second before looking at her.

"What is it?" Legato replied.

"I'm bored, and I think it's about time you let me in on what's going on."

"I've already told you, my Master is in need of your serves as a mercenary."

"Sure, but why does he need me? And who the hell is this 'Master' of yours?"

"He believes that you can prove to be very valuable to him and his cause. He also seems to be interested in your genetic makeup; it is obvious that you aren't human."

"How does he even know that? And how did he find me?"

"You see my Master is not a human, either. His name is Millions Knives, he is a Plant."

"What does that even mean…?"

Legato tried his best to explain Knives' origin and life. He concluded the story by tell Rubella of Knives' dream of eradicating the human species and building his Eden where he and his brother and sisters can live in peace.

"I don't get it…what's in this for you?" She responded after a long silence.

"I owe my Master, my life. He freed me from slavery and I swore loyalty to him."

"So, nothing…Alrighty, then. This is looking pretty grim for me. But I still don't get why he needs a mercenary, with that angel arm it sounds like he could do all of humankind in by himself."

"His brother, Vash the Stampede is our target."

"What! Are you serious? We're supposed to kill the humanoid typhoon. God, now it all makes sense…a guy who can cause that much terror and destruction couldn't be human."

"No, we aren't supposed to kill him. Just make him pay for the pain he has caused his brother, and as I said before Knives plans on creating this Eden for himself and all his siblings."

"Geez, this is insane." Rubella covered her face with her hands; she began to panic, how was she suppose to get out of this alive…

Her distress began to physically manifest itself, right beneath her pale flesh swirled different hues of blue and green.

She was a highly emotional creature, her anxiety and temper were hardly ever under her control and being kidnapped and thrown into this game certainly didn't help her keep her cool.

"Please calm down," Legato sternly whispered trying to snap Rubella out of it.

"How do you expect me to calm down? You piece of shit, I didn't ask for this!" Her head whipped out of her hands; her strange alien eyes had invaded her disguised face and they were piercing into Legato. She quickly went for her colt and pointed it right at his head.

"I'm getting off at the end stop. I refuse to play this psychopath's game."

"If you don't put down the gun and comply, I'm going to have to put you to sleep for the remainder of the trip." Legato replied.

"FUCK YOU!" Her finger attempted to squeeze the trigger but it was too late, her hand went numb along with the rest of her body and the gun slipped from her hand and hit the floor, her arm went limb and laid itself on her lap and her head slide back against the window where she fell asleep.

Legato sighed, and stood up. He bent over to grab Rubella, who looked completely human again and situated her into a more comfortable sleeping position across the long couch. He took out a blanket and a pillow from a compartment overhead, and made sure to make it look like she was comfortably asleep.

"_She does not want to come willingly, Master"_

"_Don't worry, I will break her soon enough." _A smile crept over the blonde's beautiful face, he was going to enjoy taming this beast.


	4. Chapter 4: Tortured

**Sorry to keep everyone waiting for so long, unfortunately school started and my free time suddenly disappeared ;-; Hopefully, ya'll will enjoy this chapter. It still hasn't gotten to any of the juicy stuff (by juicy I mean lemon of course ;3 ) but I'm slowly letting the story unfold. I really appreciate the reviews, the definitely guilt me into writing more. **

**As always I don't own Trigun or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>She felt something cold and wet hit the back of head suddenly causing her to jump off the clement floor and scramble backwards until her back slammed against a wall.<p>

Her breathing was heavy and she began to shiver from the cold.

She wrapped her arms around her now naked body to warm up and noticed the cuffs around her wrists and the collar fastened tightly around her neck. She was still in her disguised form.

It was dark in the damp, cold room she was a prisoner of and that made it difficult to see the face of the man who had splashed her with the cold water, but she could tell there was a smile on his face.

"You bastard, what the fuck is going on!" She finally let out.

"You've been asleep for quite a while; it was time for you to wake up."

"What's going on? What are you going to do to me?" She said this while transforming back to her original skin, afraid that he might violate her body she decided it was best to make herself look repulsive. She sat up right against the wall and brought up her legs tight to her body to cover as much as possible.

"Don't worry; you're safe for the most part. I want to test your boundaries and run a few experiments on you."

"And why is it necessary to chain me up?" She said through clenched teeth. She could feel her rage beginning to boil over.

"I don't want to give you any hope of escaping. I've already taken skin and blood samples for my tests but I want to really push you to your limits so prepare yourself." He began to turn towards the door.

"Are you hungry?" He asked before walking out of the room.

"Not really."

"Interesting...Well, I want you to be at full capacity so I've arranged for some food to be brought up to you." He walked out of the room swiftly without saying another word; the door shut closed leaving the room completely dark. She was only able to catch a glance of his blonde hair and the strange red and white jumpsuit which he wore over his hard body.

"What a fool…no one can restrain me." Her wrists and hands began to twist and crack; her bones and skin readjusting to a smaller size so that the cuffs could be pulled off easily. The collar would be a little more difficult and painful: she made her neck so thin that the cervical bones of her spine were quite visible and once she began pulling the collar off; her face became almost like clay and as she pulled the collar upwards, her head would compress under the strain of the leather strip making her look even more alien. Finally she was able to pop the collar off her head and restore her body back to normal, she got up and ran to the door but there wasn't a knob on it or any way to push it open.

"Dammit." She looked around at the dark empty room desperately, and then after a few seconds looked up.

* * *

><p>The door slid open and a stream of light came pouring into the room, in walked a robed man carrying a stray of food.<p>

Rubella looked down, her hands and feet were planted on the ceiling and her body was pulled up closed against it. She waited till the robed man walked a few feet into the room before pulling her feet off the ceiling and throwing her whole body onto his back, pinning him down to the floor. She balled her fists tight and the spikes on her knuckles extended three inches out. She pulled the hood of the robe back and began punching into the man's head mercilessly until she was sure he was dead. She turns over the body and strips the robes off of it; her brow lowers as she looks at the body.

"What the…it's a puppet," she said under her breath. She stared at it for a few seconds trying to comprehend what was going on but finally snaped out of it and put on the robes and ran out of the room wearing the puppet's clothes and his body.

* * *

><p>"As you predicted, Master, she has destroyed Leonoff's puppet and has taken its' shape in order to escape."<p>

"Excellent, let the trials begin."

* * *

><p>She ran down several hallways, not very sure of where she was going but knowing that she needed to keep moving. By this time she was almost sure that her capturers were aware of her attempt to escape but she wasn't sure whether <em>he <em>could pinpoint her location at any given time. She tried not to get her hopes up too high, she had a feeling it wasn't going to be so easy to get away but she couldn't just give up without a fight.

So she kept running, and as she was turning the next corner she heard an awful sound that seemed to be moving closer. She stopped quickly and saw a giant metal sphere spinning through the air towards her; she reacted just in time to avoid getting hit. The egg shaped sphere slammed into the wall just behind where she was previously standing. She was currently sticking onto the ceiling as she was before, her heart was pumping fast.

"What the fuck is that?" She thought, as she looked down at the metal thing now imbedded in the wall. She didn't have much time to investigate before the metal ball began to stir. But as it began to move she realized soon this thing that had attacked her consisted of a masked man awkwardly hidden between what seemed to be two metal shields.

She couldn't afford to waste any more time looking at it so she dropped down to the floor and began to run again.

* * *

><p>Her quickness and agility made it difficult for Hoppered the Gaunlet to hit her especially in such narrow spaces, he was under orders not to shoot; he just needed to test her skills. She was very good at evasion that's for sure but other than she didn't seem like much of an asset to the group but that of course was not for him to decide.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is she native to this planet?" Knives asked turning away from the monitors to look at a young blonde boy standing near.<p>

"From what I've seen she must be, her form reminds me of a creature that was once thought to be extinct. Where she comes from I cannot say and I doubt there are any more of her kind, seeing that she was living among humans for so long," Zazie the Beast relied.

"Do you know much about her abilities?"

"They are similar to mine in a small way; she can change how she looks whenever she pleases but she does not need a host like I do. Her bones and skin can transform at any given moment and she takes on the physical nature of that form such as weight and skin texture. And as you can see she can move around fairly easily, her body is very limber and her hands and feet are covered in small hairs that allow her to stick to walls. She does have one other little trick she hasn't shown us yet, she can spit an acid that is quit foul and could blind her victim if she manages to get them in the eyes. Her body is fit to survive this desolate planet; it's very strange that her species suddenly disappeared a few hundred years back."

* * *

><p>She had finally hit a dead end after a few minutes of running, she had to find a way to attack this thing but it seemed hopeless seeing that she was without a weapon.<p>

Without any other options she decided she'd have to use her body to defend herself from this creep. She quickly pulled off the robes and began changing back to her reptilian form. The spikes that covered her body started extending, and her body became bloated as she began to stretch out every limb, making herself about two feet taller and taking on a ton of weight, she could feel herself reaching her limit; her whole body ached with the sudden and dramatic transformation. Hoppered was behind his shield watching and waiting for her to finish, finally he would be doing more than just chasing her around.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Encounter

**I owe some of you an apology for not updating in so long! School and work kinda consumed my life but I felt like this fic was worth revisiting and continuing. **

**So here we go, and as you already know I do not own Trigun or any of its characters.**

_**Italics signifies thinking or telepathic communication. **_

Chapter Five

She stood almost eight feet tall and looked to weigh half a ton, she was monstrous and the spikes that covered her body were quite menacing. She got into a defensive stance and waited for her enemy to attack. Hoppered watched her from behind his shield for a few moments then readied himself to commence his spinning attack.

He flew at her violently, she clasped her hands together and as if he were a volley ball she slammed her fists down on his spinning body before it made contact. He went down hard, cracking the cement where he hit. His shield and body separated, and he went flying back a bit before hitting a wall.

She stalked towards him, getting her fists ready to pummel him to death. She pulled her arm back to ready her blow but before she can lay it on him she felt her arm go limb again and she felt herself get drowsy. Her body shrunk back to its normal state before she hit the floor unconscious and completely valuable.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes again, her sight was filled with a beautiful clear blue sky. "<em>How beautiful<em>," she thought before turning her head to a surrounding even more beautiful than the sky, it was green.

She realized she was laying in the grass, something she had only heard of in tales, and there were trees as well. She couldn't believe she was awake, she must have been dreaming.

Was everything else that had happened to her been a dream as well? She wondered, but her hopes were shattered when she saw the blond man from before in the distance sitting in a chair, his back to her. She pulled herself up, and started walking towards him; she wanted answers and revenge if she can get it. She watched him sip his tea as she neared him, her heart was racing, she wasn't sure what was going to happen next but no matter what she needed to survive.

"You spend quite a lot of time sleeping," the blond said without even looking back at the creature that stood almost behind him.

"Yeah, well someone keeps knocking me out," Rubella replied sarcastically.

"Take a seat," he said ignoring her comment.

She hesitated for a few seconds but decided to move pass him and sit in the seat adjacent to his. She looked over his face and body; she couldn't believe someone as beautiful as he was so cruel. She stared at him for a few moments until she brought herself back to reality with a shake of her head.

He smirked, knowing she was gawking at his body, _"she might not be human but she's as foolish as one."_

"Alright, enough of this! What the hell do you want from me, asshole?" Rubella yelled at him.

"_I can kill her at any moment, she must know this and yet she speaks to me like that…she must really not value her life." _Knives thought as he put down his tea cup on the table.

"I thought Legato was clear as to why you were brought here," Knives replied.

"Sure he was, but I don't work for anybody except myself. I get by well enough, why should I help you?" She shot back.

"I'll allow you to live your meager life if you willingly work for me, otherwise I'll have to dispose of you. It's simple…you have no choice, you're going to do as I say." He responded, his cold eyes staring deep into hers.

She shivered, she knew he wasn't bluffing and that genuinely scared her.

"What do you want from me then?" She replied after a short pause.

"As you already know, the mission of the Gung Ho Guns is to make my brother, Vash pay for betraying me and your gift can be useful in getting close to him. I want you to follow him around and keep track of him, make sure that trouble follows him everywhere he goes," he said before taking his last sip of tea.

She paused again, and decided she had no other choice then to cooperate, or at least pretend to.

"Fine, I'll play your little game but I need some time to regain my energy. Your little experiment took a bit out of me and traveling in this body is difficult," She said standing up.

"Legato will provide you with a suitable bedroom, but I expect you to depart as soon as possible," He replied sternly.

She nodded her head slightly and on cue saw Legato approach them from a distance, _"How strange that he would just appear like that…maybe this guy is telepathic too,"_ she thought glancing back Knives.

* * *

><p>A couple of days had gone by since the meeting with Knives, and now Rubella sat on her bed thinking about all that had happened to her in less than two weeks. She hated how weak and powerless she was against her capturers and she wanted nothing more than to destroy them and continue with her awful life.<p>

She let out a sigh, the door opened, and there came in another puppet with food. She hadn't interacted with another person since she was dropped off in her bedroom two days before. Only the puppets came around once in a while to drop something off for her to eat, she was bored and thoroughly annoyed. She would roam around sometimes but there were dead ends everywhere, the whole place was a maze and her memory seemed to have been wiped of how she and Legato entered in the first place.

The puppet left the room and closed the door behind itself; she looked at her food that sat on the bedside table in disgust. She finally grabbed the plate and threw it against the wall in a fit of rage, the food splattered all over the wall and floor and shards of the plate lay among the filth. She let out a yell and began smashing and tearing everything she could get a hold of, she did this until she was exhausted and fell back on her bed. Her breath was quick and raspy; she felt a bit better and tried to relax. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes again, Legato was standing next to her bed staring down at her. Her eyes widen in surprised, and she sat up quickly.

"The Master wants to speak to you again," He said emotionless.

"Alright," She replied, looking around for a moment she realized the bedroom was back to normal, as if she hadn't smashed anything up at all.

"_How creepy,"_ she thought as she followed Legato into the hall.


	6. Chapter 6: Origin

**Things are finally picking up a bit, hope you enjoy it. Please R&R and remember: I do not own Trigun. **

Chapter Six

She was fully dressed and in her default human form when Legato had summoned her from her bedroom to have another chat with Knives.

She wasn't sure what this was all about but she hoped he would release her from this crummy place; she enjoyed her freedom. Her species were largely cold blooded desert dwellers, and frankly the lack of sun light wasn't doing her body any good.

Legato finally lead her to a dimly lit room where Knives was sitting cross-legged, he bowed to his master and left. She stared at him as he walked away and realized she had no recollection of how she got there, she internally damned herself for allowing them to manipulate her mind so easily but she was helpless.

She sighed and sat on the chair across from Knives, the room was fairly bare except for a few monitors and technologies she had never seen before. _"Who is this freak,"_ She thought looking into his emotionless face.

"Funny how you think I'm the freak when you see it necessary to disguise your true form," Knives said smirking.

She was taken aback, he had just responded to one of her thoughts. "Well, I have no problem with my natural form but it seems like the humans feel differently…I do whatever I can to survive," She responded after collecting herself.

"There's no one here who hasn't already seen what you truly look like, I think you're ashamed of your reptilian form," he shot back letting out a chuckle.

"So what if I am, it doesn't fucking matter. What do you want from me this time anyway?" She shouted, crimson spots began to surface her pale skin and her body tensed. She didn't like these games; she just wanted to leave this damned place.

"Tell me about your origins, about your species," He replied calmly ignoring her sudden burst of rage.

She stared at him for a few moments wondering why he would even care or how the information would be relevant to his mission but she finally decided it feed his curiosity.

"My species is native to this planet, though there were few of us we were at the top of the food chain. When the humans came that changed, because our species were largely solitary it was difficult for them to survive. The humans monopolized the water systems and destroyed our homes with their towns and of course we were hunted down and killed. It wasn't a very fair fight when whole towns would unite to find us and destroy us. There are still a few who have survived that live among the humans as I do but I've only met one other like myself so I can't be sure of how many there are left," She paused for his response.

"How did you survive and integrate?" Knives asked.

"It was a bit easier for me; I was born of a human woman. I'm a half breed…my father had forcefully taken my mother and I was conceived as a result. My body is much more humanoid than others of my species, unlike my brethren I do not posses a tail and I have some other mammalian characteristics like breasts," She responded.

"How are you even aware of all the information you've just gave me if you were raised like a human?" He prodded.

"As I mentioned before, I met another who was like me…I must have been around 12, I was roaming the deserts, living in isolation and he found me almost near death. It must have been fate; he took me in and taught me the full extent of my abilities and about the origin of our species. And after a few years we parted ways," She finished crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into her seat more.

He looked at her in silence for a few moments, becoming increasingly irritated with her human form although he wasn't sure why he preferred to look at her natural body.

"So when will you let me free?" She said breaking the silence.

"When I can be sure that you're loyal to me," He replied coolly.

She grinded her teeth in frustration, she was desperate to get out of this place. She felt trapped; she needed to try to get out now.

Impulsively she reached for the blade hidden in her boot; they had foolishly given it back to her. She jumped from her seat and thoughtlessly went in for an attack. She didn't care about the consequences of losing; she wasn't going to give in so easily. Knives stood up in one swift movement and grabbed the wrist of her hand, preventing her from thrashing her dagger down into him.

She struggled against him for a few moments, trying to free her wrist…she was expending too much energy and her body began to transfer back to its natural state. Splashes of black invading her fake copper hair, the strands began to shrink back into her scalp leaving her with her natural short hair. Her red horns shot out through her short raven hair, and her eyes went from hazel to crimson red surrounded by a shiny black that only made her seem more terrifying. The fair skin swirled into greens and browns and touches of red where spikes covered her hard scaly body.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so weak?" Knives asked watching as she lost control and sensing exhaustion overtaking her.

"I guess you're not as smart as you come off. I need sunlight to survive, I'm still partly reptilian," She replied, her breathing had gotten heavy. Suddenly her legs gave out and the blade slipped from her hands, for a few moments Knives kept her suspended over the floor. He looked down at her for a moment while he kept her from falling, _"She's so intriguing,"_ he thought looking over her body before finally letting go of her wrist.

She dropped to her knees, and grabbed her sore wrist; she looked up at him with pure hatred.

"Legato will let you out to the garden for some sunlight every day. I want you in full capacity while you're here, otherwise you're useless to me," He said turning away from her and walking towards the monitors and lost technologies.

Legato came in on cue, he bend over to grab her dagger which lay nearby and then took Rubella away to sunbathe.

* * *

><p>"What a strange creature," Knives said to himself as he watched her from his monitors; she was lying on the grass completely naked in her natural form.<p>

The more he thought about her and watched her, the more he found her interesting.

"_She has been broken and beaten; she is a savage animal seeking revenge…just as I am," _He thought, his expression hardening, _"No! Those filthy stupid humans are the savages, not us. They attack us and try to kill us…we're simply attempting to survive…"_

Suddenly a grin manifested itself on his beautiful psychopathic face, _"I will make her mine, she will be my loyal servant by the time I let her loose."_

He had seen in her much of himself, she was a species near extinction, one that had been a victim of humans. There were so very few people who could relate to him and his point of view and he truly believed she could share his view of the world.

"…_Besides, Legato is boring me. He's too subservient sometimes, never fights me and just takes whatever I have to give him. Sometimes it's pathetic, even when I take Dominique some nights and rub it in his face he just passively accepts it. Rubella might be a more interesting lover," _He thought as he chuckled to himself. He wondered how it would feel like to have her scaly chest pressed against his body, and how fun it would be to use her transformations to enhance the sensual encounter.

"By the time I'm through with you, you'll be willing to die for me," Knives said to himself as he watched Rubella on his screen.


End file.
